The Show's Not Over Until Someone Gets Banned
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: AU where the internet is a place you can interact with people and webpages physically. Lovino becomes addicted to a website that his brother introduces him to and even falls for a Spanish moderator. The only problem is that the site's owner, Francis, doesn't tolerate online dating. Maybe it's the thrill of rebelling that makes him do it anyway. He even finds out many, many secrets.


~Lovino~

Cyberspace was silent, I noted as I peered into the brilliant canvas of ivory. I exhaled and coiled my arms around my torso, overwhelmed by everything. Where is my damn brother? I glimpsed towards the metallic door which he had accessed hours ago. I never prodded him about what he did inside the internet, but the curiosity was starting to gnaw at me. What stupid website did he get sucked into?

Never mind that idiot. I scarcely used the internet and usually based myself at home or in my tomato garden. I inhabited a household occupied by my two younger brothers, my grandfather, and myself. I was the only mature one in my family, which is ridiculous. I went to school, did my homework, and took care of myself like a normal person. I lived on Earth, more specifically in Italy. I was Italian, of course.

When I had nothing better to do, I sat in the gap between the internet and the real world. The structure of cyberspace was simple. Behind me was a metal door labeled "Home". When I stepped through there, I was back home in my house, in reality. Then there was Cyberspace, the colorless hallway between home and the internet. It was always quiet and motionless, which I liked. In front of me were four doors. They were labeled "Feliciano", "Lovino", "Marcello", and "Romulus". Those were our user accounts.

You went inside and became absorbed in the internet. Your physical body transferred once you went past home. You may be inside the internet for hours, but in the real world, it's only been a few minutes. This is why I came and rested my mind in Cyberspace. I had a few hours, and then my grandfather would come to get me. He'd pick me up- Like a fucking bambino! Tch, I'm almost an adult! Stupid bastard! ... You also automatically changed attire once past home.

I was clad in malleable, white armor. The pitch black cavaties in the armor changed colors depending on what website I was in. If I had special powers over the website, the gaps would glow a certain color. Such as an admin or some shit, I didn't fucking know. I had always been an average user. The armor covered every part of your body, even your face. If you revealed part of your person to everyone on the internet, the armor on that specific place would disappear. That made me uneasy, seeing as Feliciano had evidently exposed his face to some unknown bastards. Fortunely, he hadn't revealed any other part. Not that I knew of, of course. Why would you want to show a bunch of assholes on the internet how you looked? My fratello is so stupid.

So lastly, the websites you opened up turned into doors called Tabs. The door would close if you got banned or something. To close the Tabs when leaving, you simply exited out of them. If you didn't, then if you happen to get hacked, that person could find a way to your home and most likely kill you. You couldn't die inside the internet, but you could offline. So you didn't leave tabs open. Period.

... Though, there was only one way you could be killed inside the internet. And that was by-

"Lovino!" ... Shit, nonno was calling me. Standing up, I walked to Home and reintroduced myself to the real world.

* * *

><p>~Feliciano~<p>

"Ludwig! Luuudwig!" I called, dashing across a dim, open space. I couldn't see and the revelation made my eyes water. What had Ivan done? He had never hacked the website so severely and effected the... Code system thing... The appropriate words slipped from my lips due to fear. I shrieked when a blue ripple zipped about the floor under my feet, scaring me. Then the room was pitch black again. Ve...?

"... Ludwig!" I started to flail and repeat my frenzy again before I collided with what felt like a thick wall. Blinking blindly, I used my hands to touch the surface and weirdly shaped bricks- No, stones? Maybe they're... Ohhh!

"Luddy!" I chirped happily, hopping into his muscular arms. Petting my hair, Ludwig calmed me down with his deep voice. I listened intently, immediately relaxing as his giant hands cupped my waist. He was so much bigger than me!

"Calm down, Feli. I'm here. It's okay. Alfred and Eduard are fixing everything as we speak." I nodded and flinched as a brilliant flash of white invaded our surroundings. Gradually, the website returned to normal and every aspect rebuilt itself. I leaned into Ludwig, lying my cheek on his broad shoulder. I observed as his admin attire went back to normal. I felt a pinch of sadness; I miss being a mod! Banning people alongside Ludwig and keeping control of everything. The good old days! I sighed nostalgically, but paused when I saw a message hovering in the air.

**Everyone calm down! Ivan is gone and we got the website back, dudes. That jerk won't be coming back any time soon, 'kay?**

I beamed; Alfred was one of the admins besides Ludwig, Francis, Eduard, Lukas, and Gilbert. Lukas had become an admin recently. He was an outstanding moderator and...

The difference between admins and moderators hasn't been deciphered yet, has it? Basically, the moderators of the website can only ban people and delete posts. Admins can do anything ranging from banning to deleting accounts to even changing how the website looks. Unfortunately, big brother Francis doesn't think I'm responsible enough to be an admin yet. So mean! Well, it doesn't matter. He de-modded me a few weeks ago and I'm on time out. I made a mistake, but not a horrid one. I'm a good boy, I promise!

Back to earlier. As I was saying, Lukas- He's from Norway, so cool- was promoted from moderator to an admin. He is very serious about his job and everyone listens to him strangely. We have a lot of mods. Besides me, there's Tino, Natalya, Kiku, (I love Kiku! He's my best friend.) Lars, Antonio, (Antonio is the best) Toris, Basch, and Margaret. The glowing, almost neon lights of the website made it seem cozy again. At least for me. These last three years, I have come to know these guys as my second family. We've lost a few; namely Arthur... I mean... Oops... We're not allowed to speak of him.

He's the reason that Francis changed around the rules and we lost a bit of freedom around here. We used to be able to date each other... It's not like that's the only thing that's changed, but it has effected me the most. Because... Because... Pouting a bit, I grabbed Ludwig's collar and stood on the tip of my toes, kissing him softly. If it wasn't for Arthur, I wouldn't have to feel guilty whenever I kiss my own boyfriend...

...

I really want some pasta.

* * *

><p>~Lovino~<p>

During dinner, I ate quietly as Marcello bragged about a pretty girl he met recently. My little brothers were around the same age. Marcello had the reddish hair and green eyes while Feliciano had the light brown hair with amber eyes. What we all had in common was a single curl extending from our heads. Nonno shared this trait, though he had one more than us. I focused on the Italian cusine as Marcello finally stopped rambling about the female. Nonno praised him, though I just rolled my eyes. But then Feliciano said something interesting...

"Ve~ Nonno, I was so scared earlier! I was on a website with my friends and this guy hacked the whole site. Everyone started freaking out and I nearly crapped my pants," he giggled before tilting his head, twirling his fork in the air, "But then Ludwig protected me and they got the website restarted. So we got it back, but all the files were gone. Alfred was really mad." I glowered at him across the table, stabbing my food at the thought of him relying on some bastard I didn't know.

"C-Cosa?" I scowled at him, narrowing my eyes, "Who's Ludwig and why do you feel safe around him, damn it? Is he a pedophile? He better not be German. Have you fucked him? You sick bastard, who said you could do that? Tell me his name-"

"Nonno, make him stop!" Feliciano whimpered, covering his ears as our grandfather refilled my baby brother's plate with more pasta. Drying his tears, he cheerfully began to eat again, "but Lovi, I can tell you the name of the website if you want. I want you to meet my friends! I think they'll like you." I almost believed the last sentence, but then I remembered I was me. I stretched my arm across the table and scooped up some of my fratellone's food before standing up and dumping my plate in the sink.

"W-Wahh! Fratello, don't just take my food!" He pouted, the fair skin of his cheeks coloring. I ate what was on my fork before throwing it in the sink, too. I tugged on his shirt, crossing my arms.

"Come on, you dumb fuck. Show me the website." He hopped up in excitement before quickly finishing his meal. He then pulled me along with him to the computer room. As soon as we step in, we're in cyber space. He went to walk through his door before turning to me and smiling. He told me the name of the site before running through the door, the damn thing slamming after him. Sighing, I went inside the one labeled "Lovino" and verbally typed in the name of the webpage.

I registered since it wouldn't let me enter the website without an account. I skimmed over the rules, surprised at the wording. For example, "No cyberdating or any sexual activites. We are not a site full of sluts." and "Posting links to inappropriate websites qualifies for an instant ban. We don't care how hot the porn is, we don't want to see it here." And my personal favorite, "Do not falsely report someone for something stupid. We will assume you're mentally disabled and ignore or ban you."

As soon as I created the account, a nametag appeared on my chest. It read "DonTomato". I sat down on the floor and scrolled down the homepage where I looked at the sections. The virtual wall floated in front of me. There was Status, Forum, Blogs, Helpdesk, Users, and Store. Then there's a leader board of who got the most cyber coins. Underneath, I saw the featured drawings under Gallery. I gaped, instantly recognizing my brother's artistic skills. And he earned the rank of the most popular artist by other users. This was along side

Frowning lightly, I clicked on the artwork and looked at the praising comments of "You're awesome, Feli-kins. Your shading is prima!" and "Damn, you are astounding, Feliciano." They fucking know his name! What the hell? I was going to give him a good lecture when I saw him. Going back and exploring again, I read the latest annoucement from AmourDeArc. He was ranting about a Russian hacker and something about restoring files. Realizing this was what Feliciano was talking about, I read more. This hacker attacks every once in awhile to get back at one of the admins, StarsNStripes.

A ding rang out through the space as I flinched and then furrowed my eyebrows. I stood up and pressed the notification symbol next to the email icon. I got teleported to what I realized is a private chat. Looking around, I whipped my head around when I heard footsteps. A bright, pearly smiled was aimed at me for once.

"Hola!"

I stepped back, staring at the guy distrustfully... He had no armor on whatsoever. He was completely vulnerable to the creeps on the internet. Was he stupid? And I felt some sort of remorse, he had to be around my age. This site could be a gateway to abduction, especially to clueless teenagers, damn it. He'd never know what hit him. And as soon as he is fucking kidnapped, I'll show Feliciano just how dangerous exposing yourself online is.

"Hm? Do I have something on my face?" He scratched his cheek before smiling again. I wanted to speak, but found my eyes locked on his face. Heat flushed through my cheeks. He was a pretty attractive bastard, okay?! Especially for some random dumbass. My eyes drifted to his username and I nearly choked on air.

"What the fuck? 'DatSpanishAss'?" He beamed cordially at me, nodding.

"Yeah, sorry about that. My friend Francis changed my username after he payed too much attention to my butt in one of my photos. Hehe... He stalks my profile alot and I have pictures there. I still love him, though," he sighed, "Anyway, my name is Antonio. What's yours?" He held out his hand as I blankly stared at it. Shit, he has perfect hands. Feeling a blush crawl up my neck, I put my hands behind my back and looked away. He shrugged off my rejection and sat down on the floor, touching it.

"You like tomatoes, don't you?" Before I could answer, he turned the whole private chat into a tomato garden. I watched in awe, feeling my mouth water as they materialized and he plucked one up, biting into it. He chewed happily, swallowing before speaking.

"I just assumed because of your username. Tomatoes are my favorite food. And my friend Feliciano's. He loves them," he tilted his head, his eyes glimmering. I moved my mouth to form a sentence, but just closed it and snatched away the tomato he was reaching for. He pouted before chuckling and getting another.

"Feliciano is my brother. How do you know him?" I creased my eyebrows in suspicion. He only grinned and stood up.

"You're Feli's brother? He told us you'd be registering!" I was caught off guard as he pulled me into a hug. I resisted the best I could, but the bastard was unexpectantly strong. So I cursed at him until he suddenly let go.

"Oh no," he pulled up a miniature homepage and looked at the online user list, "Ay, Gilbert banned Roderich again. Those two are ridiculous..." He closed it and looked at me apologectically, "I'll be right back, tomate." Then he disappeared. I stood there, dumbstruck for a moment before growling. I wasn't going to wait on him! So I left the chat, wondering how he became a moderator. I almost went back home when I saw Feliciano PMed me. Sighing and clicking it, I was tackled into a hug as soon as I entered the room.

"Fratello!" He kissed my cheek and giggled as he pulled away. Wiping off his kiss, I waved him away.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. Now leave me alone, I'm about to leave... No... Don't you give me that face! Cut it out!" I yelled as I pointed at his quivering bottom lip. Classic Feliciano, always getting his way. I groaned and looked away. That's when he opened his big, doe eyes. Feeling guilty, I sighed.

"Feli, please..." He decided to show me mercy and nodded, stopping.

"At least accept my friend request, okay, brother?" He squeezed my hand and stepped back, "Just meet me back here tomorrow." I agreed to it and went back home, ignoring Antonio's PM. Maybe after checking his profile and staring at his ass for a minute... O-Or twenty...

Shut the hell up...

The next day after school, I finished my homework and ate a snack before obeying Feli's wishes. I logged back in and decided to explore his profile. The first thing that caught my attention on his biography was his relationship status. He.. He was taken? What the fuck? By who? Probably a gorgeous bella who would later turn out to be a male loser with no life. He had also wrote his first name, that he was from Italy, his gender, age, and a list of his best friends. Now, I was pretty damn impressed when I saw that he had befriended all of the mods and admins. That lovable bastard... And then I saw a picture of him posing in front of the Roman Colosseum. Damn it, Feliciano.

I left after leaving a vulgar comment on his profile, questioning who he was dating. I expeditioned further and went to Status. I didn't realize it would be a room full of users discussing things they posted. People must really feel safe here if half of the users have shown their faces. I noticed that only fifteen Statuses would hover above the room at once. When another was posted, the last one disappeared. The first post read, **That stupid Dane I keep banning keeps coming back. He won't stop flirting with me through PMs.**

And then, **Stop banning my older brother, you ball suckers. **Underneath, a beautiful platinum blonde with a bow in her hair looked really pissed off, her arms folded over her chest as she spat out insults at an admin who tried to reason with her. I walked closer, definitely not eavesdropping. I was surprised to find she was a moderator.

"Dude, Ivan did the crime, he has to serve his time. It's the hero's duty to keep him from hacking the website, Natalia. So you have to stop unbanning that commie or else we'll have to de-mod you," a blonde with a single cowlick and glasses explained, his hands on his hips. The girl hissed at him, glaring at him. He began to respond before noticing my presence.

"'Sup?" He smiled brightly at me, his blue eyes shining behind the frames. I didn't know what to say for a moment. I didn't think he'd see me.

"... Ciao..." I muttered, looking away. He walked away from Natalia, who stomped off.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones, but you can call me Alfred or Al. You look new here, seeing as you seem lost," he chuckled, shaking my hand. Looking at his nametag, I connected that he was StarsNStripes. I wormed out of his iron grip and folded my arms around myself.

"Si, my brother made me register yesterday..." I murmured, looking elsewhere. Maybe he'd get the hint I didn't want to talk. Then again, I could use a tour. But not by him! I could show myself around, I don't need some random American bastard.

"Really? Cool! Welcome, dude. I'll just call you tomato for now since I don't know your name. Do you like it here so far?" I shrugged, looking at my feet.

"It's okay... I guess..." He seemed to be satisifed with my answer, a goofy grin on his face. He gestured to the open space with his arm, a proud look on his face.

"Thanks. I helped design the website. The main owner is Francis, so he controls everything. I just add new features every now and then. I also keep hackers out and ban people. Justice, you know?" I did not fucking pout when I heard that reoccuring name that made me feel out of the loop. I frowned and met Alfred's gaze, puzzled.

"I keep hearing about this Francis guy, damn it. Who the hell is that?" He didn't seem too replused by my language. He only cocked his head and replied.

"Francis is AmourDeArc," he grabbed my wrist and took me to Francis's profile. I tried in vain to exit his grasp, uncomfortable with physical contact. I didn't like people outside (or inside) my family touching me. He pointed to a picture of a blonde male with long hair, blue eyes, and stubble on his chin. He was holding a rose in front of his face, smiling devilishly. I raised my eyebrows, turning to Alfred.

"He looks like a fucking narcissist." Alfred laughed loudly as though what I said was hilarious. He shook his head, smiling fondly at me.

"Yeah, he kind of is one. But you don't know what a narcissist is until you meet Gilbert." I groaned. There were more of them to meet?

"Lovi!" Feliciano ran across Status, a blonde following behind him. Who was he...?


End file.
